


Snooze Button

by CuteCat213



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherhood, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, One Shot, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio is determined to get his brother up and functioning in the morning, in spite of Rin's ability to hit (or make) the snooze button on every method used to try and wake him. Very well: let the battle begin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snooze Button

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who knows what it's like to live with a cat when she's in heat.
> 
> Sorry if it's a little disjointed, I just woke up. (Ten points and a magic cookie if you can guess the method...)

* * *

**Method 1**

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP- Crash!*

...

Yukio sighed as he got back to the dorm between classes, seeing the shattered remains of the alarm clock (their sixth) against the far wall, and his brother blissfully snoring away in bed.

"Niisan. Niisan!" There was, predictably, no answer. There was never an answer, Rin slept until he damn well was good and rested, and Lord help anything that tried to interfere with that. Things like poor, innocent alarm clocks.

But dammit! Yukio was tired of his brother missing class, and he  _would_  find a way to wake him up! No matter what it took...

* * *

**Method 2**

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- Swing, fwap, toss, thud* "Ow!" *CRASH!*

Yukio blinked up from where he'd been shoved half-off the bed in a tangle of covers, staring foggily without his glasses at the scraps of clock he could make out against the far wall, Rin still snoring up on the bed he'd pushed his little brother out of to get at his mortal enemy.

The brunette sighed through his nose.  _Niisan..._  Determination hardened his expression.  _I **will**  find a way to wake you up!_

* * *

**Method 5**

* * *

Yukio, with the help of Ukobach, laid the breakfast out on the bedside table. The scent of strong coffee and all of Rin's favorite and most fragrant breakfast foods filled the room. They both rolled up their sleeves and approached the bed, Yukio knowing that, like Rin himself, the little demon wouldn't allow someone to ignore and waste the food he'd worked so hard to prepare. This time he was sure to succeed.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted.

"*Squeak squeak squeak!*" Ukobach ranted beside him.

Waving the mug of coffee under Rin's nose got nothing but a sneeze. Ukobach, getting frustrated, climbed on the teen's chest and started squeaking at him piercingly loudly in the demon language Yukio didn't understand.

_Come on. Come on... Come o-_

*Fwip, FLING, CRASH!*

Yukio gasped and turned as the purple blur that was their cook was launched cross the room and hit the far wall. "U-Ukobach?! Are you alright?!"

The little demon picked himself up from the floor and glared at the brunette. Yukio felt a shiver go down his spine.

...

Yukio groaned and laid his head against the cool wood of his desk.

"S-Sensei, are you okay?"

He waved off the concerned student. "F-fine. I'm fine. Just a stomach ache from eating too much this morning..."

* * *

**Method 7**

* * *

Yukio stood at the bedside and adjusted his glasses, the lenses catching and reflecting the early morning light ominously.  _Desperate times call for desperate measures._  He assured himself. With a lightly regretful exhale, the brunette picked up the bucket beside him and doused the bed, and its occupant, in cold water.

*Fwoosh! SLAM!*

The young exorcist trembled against the far wall after he slid to the floor with his glasses sliding down his nose. The entire room was engulfed in blue flames for an instant before they went out and he shakily got to his feet. Walking over to the  _still-sleeping_  lump, he frowned and touched the mattress: it was completely dry.

He sighed as his shoulders slumped.  _Note to self: don't ever do that again._

* * *

**Method 10**

* * *

Taking Rin's sleep (and his own life) in his hands, Yukio approached the bed, patiently prying the covers from his stone-sleeping brother, eyes zeroing in on the twitching weakness. With a steadying breath (and a prayer to their father in heaven that his brother not kill him, accidentally or otherwise, for this) he reached out, grabbed Rin's tail, and gave it a strong yank.

*Yelp,  **CRASH**!*

"Ahh..." Yukio twitched in pain on the floor, the splintered remains of his desk chair lying around him, and focused on making sure he could feel all his limbs. He was pretty sure that one of his ribs was cracked if not broken outright. Rin kicked like a  _horse_. A sleeping, pissed-off, demon horse.

One trip to the infirmary and numerous sets of bandages around his chest later, the brunette gave a pained sigh.  _Okay, that one I may have deserved..._

* * *

**Method 12**

* * *

Given the distinct lack of his brother that morning, Yukio could safely figure that the latest plan had failed. Returning to the dorms at the end of the day found that, not only had his scheme not woken Rin up earlier, his brother was  _still in bed_! Yukio blinked as he walked over and shut off the blaring music. How in the world  _anyone_ , let alone Rin with his sensitive hearing, could sleep through that was a mystery to him

The raven shuffled about and cracked open one oceanic eye. "Yukio?"

The other teen gave what was becoming his signature sigh. "Yes, Niisan. You slept through the entire day."

The half-demon yawned. "Not my fault. You know music puts me to sleep. I like the new alarm clock by the way, it- Yukio? Hey, Yukio?"

The brunette ignored him, crouched in the corner and brooding on his failures.  _Of course I knew that, why wouldn't I know that? It's not like I ever forget anything, so then..._

Rin sweatdropped. "Oookay..."

* * *

**Method 14**

* * *

"*Meow. Meow. Meow!*"

*Toss, slam!*

...

"*Meow! Meow! MEOW!*"

*Fwip, fling, crash!*

...

"MEOW! MEOW!  **ME-ROWWWWW-OWWW-OWWRRRRR!** *"

Rin came upright at what sounded like a tortured soul from some evil rendition of A Christmas Carol: the Movie screaming  _right in his ear_. "Aahh!"

*Slip* "Whoa!" *Thud!*

"Oww..." The teen blinked at large, luminescent eyes staring at him from under the bed. "Wha?"

Kuro bounded out from his hiding place and rubbed himself against Rin's chest.  **Rin! You're awake! Yay!**  the happy thoughts resounded through his mind.

Both demons blinked at the sound of a throat clearing and Rin rolled over to see his brother standing over him, the light reflecting off his glasses and an aura about him that made a shiver of pure terror go down his spine.

"Y-Yukio?"

The other smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you, Kuro. That will be all."

Rin watched as his familiar trotted out of the room with a flick of his two tails. "What?"

"I've enlisted Kuro in waking you up every morning. I've assured him a serving of Silver Vine Wine every day he succeeds." Rin continued to stare blankly at his brother as the brunette went to leave, Yukio throwing over his shoulder: "No more being late for class. Now get ready for school, you have ten minutes before I send Kuro back in."

...

Several days later as Rin nodded off in class, Yukio approached the desk. The rest of the students looked at him oddly as, instead of dropping a book, smacking his brother on the head, or shouting, Yukio opened his mouth and did a remarkably accurate imitation of a cat. "*Meow*"

Rin shot up with his eyes open. "I'm up!"

Yukio smirked and adjusted his glasses, supremely pleased. Now he wouldn't have to worry about Rin so much and could get more soothing rest himself, and Rin might even learn something now that he was awake in class. Victory was sweet...

* * *

**Method X**

* * *

Waking up at the harsh shaking and worried shouts, he opened bleary eyes and sat up. The blurred form in front of him handed him a shape he knew instinctively and Yukio put on his glasses to see his brother's concerned face.

"Wha- Rin?"

The midnight-haired male slumped in apparent relief. "Yukio! Thank god!"

"What's wrong?"

Rin stared at him incredulously. "What's  _wrong_? Yukio, it's ten o'clock: you massively overslept."


End file.
